


I’m here, I’ve got you

by rosebayard, Taeyn



Series: Obey Me! NSFW [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: (all you to Levi), Bottom Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Clothed Sex, Cock Stimulation, Fingerfucking, Hand Job, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Tenderness, cum, gender neutral reader, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebayard/pseuds/rosebayard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeyn/pseuds/Taeyn
Summary: “Y-you’re here… I- I thought you might not c-come. I- I-”When you make it to Leviathan’s room he’s already in a desperate state, he’s whispering and stuttering about how severely he’s aching for you, he’s nearly in tears for how much he needs you.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Obey Me! NSFW [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176731
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	I’m here, I’ve got you

**Author's Note:**

> tw: mild mention of demons in heat

“Y-you’re here… I- I thought you might not c-come. I- I-”

When you make it to Leviathan’s room he’s already in a desperate state, he’s whispering and stuttering about how severely he’s aching for you, he’s nearly in tears for how much he needs you. He’s gasping as he lays dishevelled on his bed, you can see he’s already soaked through his pants and his cock is still leaking for you, he holds out both arms for you to crawl on top of him. 

Levi starts whimpering with relief when you carefully climb atop his body and gently lower your weight against him. His cock is painfully hard, and he can’t help arching his back and pressing himself against you even while his clothes are still on. Even the slight pressure of your stomach resting over his needful cock is enough to draw a tangled hiss from his throat.

“S-shoot-” Levi babbles, when he hears himself. “I’m s-sorry! I’m so sorry! Y-you must think I’m b-being s-s-s-so gross!”

“Sh-shh, don’t say that,” you hush him, gently reassuring and encouraging Leviathan to move his body against you if he needs to. You know your partner feels more vulnerable and insecure when he’s like this, so you murmur that nothing Levi ever does could be gross to you, and you can’t wait to tug every desperate, wrenching orgasm he has from his writhing body, relentlessly fucking him and soothing him through his heat.

“Here… hold me,” you whisper, and suddenly Levi’s hands are clasping into you as he fights to hold onto your sleeves, his fingers clutching messily in your clothes, your hair, your back. He’s panting, then starts sobbing as he begs to feel you inside him, and you know he can’t hold on much longer.

Travelling your hand down Levi’s twitching stomach, you carefully slide your fingertips below the waistband of his trousers, finding the straining, flushed tip of his cock waiting for your palm. You drench your hand in the clear, sticky fluids seeping from the slit of his cock, then lightly close your fingers around his shape, gently moving your cupped hand over his swollen head.

“-ah _gh-_ ” Leviathan splutters on an incoherent sound, then chokes a little, his eyes wide and his chest trembling as he’s helpless beneath your care. Levi’s eyelids flutter and he gasps again, his inhale strangling in his throat. You slowly firm your grip, feeling the warmth of his cock pushing into your touch. Tears of relief are trickling from the corners of Levi’s eyes, running slowly down past his ears and seeping into his pillow. He makes a breathy sound, almost coughing, then nods fiercely, pleading for more. With your palm and fingers soaked in Levi’s precum, you reach your hand down further, then ease two fingers into his waiting hole.

“-gugh- aHh!-” Levi grits his teeth, then his mouth drops open in pleasure as he moans, needing to take all of you. Levi snatches out to catch your free hand in his, twining both of your fingers together and holding tight, his nails are digging into your skin. Levi swallows, his body sinking against you to feel the depth of your touch, your knuckles are pressed right up against his opening.

You push yourself slowly back and forth against Levi’s front, easing your body over the length of his cock as it presses against his stomach, drawing the most arcane noises from your sweet otaku. All the while you soothingly knead your fingers in Leviathan’s hole. You can feel the intense heat of his body around your fingers as the demon beneath you gives a twitch of pleasure, then more small, messy flinches as he buries his face in the crook of your neck.

“I-I’m gonna… you might make me c-come on y-you-” Levi’s eyes flash desperately, almost beseechingly to yours. His erection is still pinned between your bodies, the blushed tip of his cock is peeking over trousers and nudging into your stomach.

His breath is short and gasping, but you still catch his mouth in a tender kiss, whispering yes, you want to feel the intense wetness of his cum drenching through both of your clothes. Hearing these words from his partner is about all that Leviathan can take. His cheeks go hot as he hides his face in your neck, his tail wraps tremblingly into the small of your back to pull himself as close to you as possible. You hold him, feeling his whole body seize and the soak of viscous liquid that he expends toward his bellybutton and yours. You can feel Levi pressing himself needfully into your stomach, the pressure and warmth of your body helping each pulse of his release.

He’s teary and exhausted in the seconds that follow, and you keep holding him even while his limbs are spent, leaning his face into yours, his cheeks are flushed and he needs you to push aside his damp hair from his eyes. His arms are heavy and his tail is still tangled protectively around you as you breathe in Levi’s scent, you feel his heartbeat gradually stop racing.

You comfortingly stroke Levi’s hair as you tell him you’re staying right here, you know it may only be a matter of hours before he needs you again.

-

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! ;w; comments or kudos are always loved and appreciated <3


End file.
